


Один в поле

by Riakon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Говорят: "Один в поле не воин".Стайлз не согласен.





	Один в поле

**Author's Note:**

> на картинку: http://i.imgur.com/mnlP7Vx.png" target="_blank

Говорят: «Один в поле не воин». Мол, если ты один, то и добиться можешь меньшего, нежели вас много.

Стайлз не согласен — он всегда считал эту поговорку оправданием человеческой слабости. Неумением или нежеланием добиваться большего. И он точно знает — он один может гораздо больше, чем каждый, кто безоговорочно принимает эти слова на веру.

Он выстаивал сам, когда его мама, его любимая, добрая мама умерла. Это ему выпала нелёгкая доля пережить то, как его семья в одночасье развалилась, словно карточный домик от порыва ветра. Это он был тем, кто снова и снова не позволял отцу напиваться. Это он уговаривал его двигаться дальше. Это он выстоял этот бой и вышел из него всего лишь с СДВГ и новым именем, потому что ему было невыносимо слышать то, как кто-то пытался выговорить его имя. Имя, которое так часто звучало из уст его мамы.

И это он живёт с тем, что сам стал причиной всего этого.

А говорят: «Один в поле не воин». Воин, конечно. Кто же ещё?

Он стоит, словно пугало в красной худи в этом поле. Его глаза и рот зашиты, у него заплата вместо сердца. Он — чёртово пугало. Бессменный воин в пшеничном поле, который будет стоять до конца своих дней один, как бы кто не кичился словами о том, что они стая. Он защищает от ворон, и не только, оберегая свои земли, пусть формально — только формально, конечно же! — они принадлежат кое-кому другому.

В конце концов, именно ему предстояло разбираться с внезапным приобретением Скоттом этих волчьих примочек. Это он всегда принимает самые жесткие, а порой и жестокие, решения, когда кто-то угрожает его семье, его друзьям, его родным. Это он бросил первый коктейль Молотова в Питера, принимая на себя ответственность за остальных. И это ему пришлось в одиночку бороться с ногицуне, и, несмотря на все тщетные попытки Скотта его спасти, именно он нашёл выход.

И всегда находит.

Снова и снова.

И кто теперь не воин?

Есть только одно «но». Оно крошечное, почти незаметное. Такое мелкое, что может проскользнуть сквозь игольное ушко, но вместе с этим — почти невыносимое. Ничтожное, но ранящее так глубоко, как не может ни одно оружие. Оно течет по его венам, снова и снова проходя весь путь, удар за ударом, иногда задерживаясь в сердце. Причиняя боль, такую, что кажется, он вот-вот умрёт.

Сквозь всю его вечную болтовню, сквозь ту оборону, что он держит, никто не увидит того, о чем молчит. Никто не догадается о том, куда он не смотрит. И никто не узнает о том, что он слышит снова и снова.

«Ты мне нравишься, Стайлз. После того, как ты мне помог я дам тебе что-то взамен. Хочешь — укушу? И, если ты не умрешь, станешь одним из нас. Оборотнем. Да или нет?»

Он уверен в том, что был бы лучшим, потому что это исцелило бы его. Он был бы сильным, смелым и разумным. И у него появилось бы нечто большее, чем есть сейчас. Стая. Соратники. Новая семья.

Он уверен в том, что тогда он сделал правильный выбор. И в том, что сейчас он сделал бы верный выбор вновь. Пусть даже его ответ бы изменился.

Но он один в поле.

— Стайлз, — голос Питера вырывает его из раздумий, и он смотрит. Позволяет себе видеть человека, достаточно сильного, саркастичного, смелого, чтобы тоже быть таким же как он.

Если подумать, Питер всегда был несколько в стороне.

Возможно, свою роль сыграло то, что он убил Лору, или то, что он укусил Скотта, или то, что он восстал из мертвых в буквальном смысле этого слова. И вместе с тем, он всегда твердо стоял на своем, даже тогда, когда все вокруг считали, что он безнадёжно проиграл.

Да, Стайлз думает, что тот тоже один в поле.

Питер смотрит на него так, словно знает, о чём каждый раз думает Стайлз, когда так замолкает. Он смотрит на него так, с тех самых пор, как Стайлз отказался от укуса. Заинтересованно. Понимающе. Выжидающе.

Так, словно в его руках вместо обычного камешка оказался неограненный алмаз, с которым предстоит работать долго, но из которого можно получить прекрасный камень.

Наконец, он ухмыляется, в своей непередаваемой манере, и замечает:

— Предложение всё ещё в силе.

Говорят: «Один в поле не воин».

Но, кажется, он не один.


End file.
